Locura
by Sango-Lily
Summary: Crónicas de una vida aparentemente vacía:: Qué sucede cuando las personas que te querían te abandonan en un manicomnio? ::POV Star::


Disclaimer: Los Titans no me pertenecen y hago este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Locura  
Crónicas de una vida aparentemente vacía.**

_"Don´t try to fix me... I'm not broken"  
__Hello-Evanescence_

Mi vista recorre la oscuridad que me rodea. Tono morados están mezclados con negro de aquel universo extraño. No tiene piso ni cielo. Sólo oscuridad.

De pronto, gemidos, gritos, susurros... Me duele. Me quedo congelada. No puedo hacer nada. Caigo de dolor. Gotas surgen de mis ojos. Las siento cómo recorren mi rostro. Que se callen... por favor.

Algo frío, viscoso, me rodea el tobillo. Sólo puedo ver cómo más manos salen del suelo y flotando, se mueven pidiendo socorro mientras los susurros se vuelven gritos que me torturan más y los gritos se vuelven chillidos ensordecedores. Las manos oscuras y frías comienzan a arrojarse encima, me rodean. Siento cómo una me toma del cuello.

Los dedos fríos rodean mi pálida piel. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

No grito, no lucho, nada... sólo me dejo llevar por esas manos hacia la oscuridad. Me dejo morir.

- Star? Star...- Siento como algo me mece y abro los ojos.

- Samantha.- Digo sin ánimos. Me siento y paso mi mano por mi frente para secar el sudor.

- Star... Qué crees? Acabo de ver al tal Dick... es tan guapo.- Cualquiera que viera a mi amiga diría que ella es una adolescente normal y no vería el por qué de estar aquí. Pero sólo debes mirar un poco más allá de las apariencias.

Samantha era un celosa y posesiva asesina.

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama, para dirigirme a la ventana. Observo cómo un pelirrojo es empujado en silla de ruedas por un hombre de bata blanca. Luz, sol. Césped, cielo azul. Los necesito. Toco la ventana con mi palma, intentando traspasarlo y salir de allí. Hago fuerza para mover el vidrio. Es imposible, sobre todo por el candado que une ambas piezas transparente.

- Star que haces??- Volteo y miro como la pelinegra está ahora sentada en forma de indio sobre mi cama con esa sonrisa tan suya... una sonrisa de psicópata.

- Nada...- Volteo y camino hacia la cama, para sentarme con ella.

- Qué opinas?- Me dice con entusiasmo.

- De que?- Pregunto con ganas de mandarla al diablo. El problema es que no quiero morir con un cuchillo cruzando mi cuello.

- Cómo de que? De Dick!!- Dice como si no tuviera dos dedos de frente. Que irónico. Me encojo de hombros.

- No lo conozco.-

- Pues veras...- Cuando está por empezar su explicación, la puerta se abre. Una enfermera se acerca a Sam y ella chilla.

- Sam... no pienso hacerte nada.- Dice la recién llegada.

- No dejes que me hagan nada!!!- Dice mi acompañante, escondiéndose detrás de mi. Mis ojos verdes se clavan en la enfermera y noto como un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Me extraña que no este acostumbrada luego de mi larga estadía... dos años es bastante para acostumbrarse.

- No pienso hacerle daño alguno, Star...- Dice ella, acercándose tranquilamente.

- Kori... Mi nombre es Kori.- Digo sin expresión.

- Está bien... sólo debo llevarla a tomar su pastilla de las cinco.- Sam asoma su cabeza desde mi espalda.

- Es la rosita??- Dice haciendo un puchero.

- No, la blanca.- Dice ella. Sam salta con un chillido de felicidad y comienza a caminar hablando, para salir de mi habitación. La enfermera la sigue.

Y quedo sola. Me acuesto sobre la cama y mis ojos se clavan en el techo blanco. Todo aquí es de ese color. Así era mi alma. Blanca, pura, ingenua... ahora sólo es una de las tantas esencias del mundo, olvidada y solitaria.

Cierro los ojos y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abre.

- Kori...-

- John...- Mis ojos se clavan en los de mi médico personal. Tiene en sus manos un libro de cuentos con el cual intenta enseñarme a leer.

- De nuevo?- Es sólo un pregunta. Él queda shockeado. Siempre queda así cuando le hablo por primera vez en el día.

- No realmente... tienes visitas.- Mis ojos se abren de par en par. Él sonríe y hace entrar un silla de ruedas.

Hace años que no salía de mi habitación. Literalmente. Millones de enfermeras corren, gritan y piden auxilio a médicos viejos que intentan reanimar a pacientes locos... como yo.

John me lleva a través de un pasillo largo y blanco. Dobla a la derecha y allí parados estaban... ellos.

Un grito se ahoga en mi garganta. Me congelo.

Mis visitantes se me acercan y miran al doctor. Por qué no me miran a mi?! Me dejaron dos años abandonada aquí!!! Qué clase de amigos te dejan encerradas en un loquero por dos años?!

- No... Lléveme...- Suplico. El doctor me oye y mira con tristeza a mis visitantes.

- Usted dijo que estaba mejor.- Dice el mayor de ellos, posando su mano cibernética en el hombro de otro hombre.

- Lo está.-

- Ella no está bien.- Dice el menor abrazando a la única chica del grupo.

- Su sonrisa no existe.- Dice el pelinegro con dolor en su voz.

Mis ojos se clavan por primera vez en los ojos de una persona que quise. Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral. Su boca se abre y se cierra. Luego murmura.

- Star...-

- Kori, soy Kori...- Lo miro con frialdad antes de levantarme de la silla de ruedas y encaminarme a mi habitación, tambaleándome.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me arrojo sobre mis aposentos con dolor en el alma. Como siempre.

Al rato, John entra y me mira de lejos.

- Kori...-

- Sabes que no quiero verlos.- Digo con esa frialdad que ya me caracterizaba.

- Ellos querían...-

- No me importa lo que querían. Yo sólo sé lo que YO quiero. Yo quiero morir sola... como siempre estuve.- Digo como si estuviéramos hablando de cosas sin relevancia. Me siento con las piernas cruzadas y mis ojos se clavan en el libro. –Empezamos?- Él suspira y se me acerca con el libro.

- Bla...n...ca...Blanca...niee...ves... ye... los.. sie...siete... ena..ni...tos...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días han pasado de su regreso a mi vida. Los sueños ahora son más extraños. Las manos que me absorben se transforman en las manos de mis ex amigos, mientras me gritan cosas que no entiendo.

Hace sólo dos horas que comencé a dormir y estoy nuevamente despierta. Oigo los gritos de la habitación contigua. Pide auxilio, pide por su familia, por sus amigos... pide compasión. Ella, como yo, no tiene la culpa.

La culpa de estar locas.

Creen que si tuviéramos elección hubiéramos elegido esto?

Más gritos. Esta vez de un hombre. Es Mike, el actual "novio" de Samantha. El chico tiene que tener cuidado de no serle infiel.

Todos pedimos lo mismo.

Cariño, afecto... soporte que ninguno tiene.

Mejor me voy a dormir. Limpio dos gotas de agua de mi rostro y me doy vuelta. No sé que son, pero siempre surgen en las noches como esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya es de mañana. Oigo el gallo cantar con furia y cómo la puerta es golpeada con brusquedad. Samantha entra como si esta fuera su casa.

- Buenos días Star!!!- Suspiro con molestia.

- Podrías decirme Kori, Sam?- Ella me mira con extrañeza.

- Por qué? Star es más lindo...- Dice con reproche.

- Porque quiero olvidarme de cosas que nunca puedo olvidar.- Ella sigue sonriendo de forma escalofriante.

- Cosas?? Qué cosas?-

Ex amigos...- Es increíble. A pesar de haber olvidado tanto de mi pasado y en el proceso mi manera de leer, no puedo olvidarlos.

- Ok...Oye, adivina que... Soñé con Derik!- Dice con los ojos brillantes. Lanzo un suspiro. Me recuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos, dispuesta a escuchar el sueño sanguinario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta es golpeada con suavidad. Abro los ojos y miro el reloj, a pesar de no saber interpretarlo.

- John... No tengo ánimos de leer hoy.-

Sin embargo, la puerta se abre.

- Yo tampoco... A quién le gusta leer?- Mi mirada se pierde en el cielo nublado de aquel día.

- A Raven seguro que si.- Le respondo al nuevo integrante de mi habitación.

- Ella quiso venir pero...-

- Dick, lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora.-

- Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

- Si buscas a Sam ella está en la habitación 221 tomando su pastilla.- Digo sin responderle a su pregunta.

- Star... te hice una pregunta.- Se acerca a mi lentamente pero se detiene en seco al ver mis ojos verdes en los suyos. Un escalofrío recorre su columna.

- Soy Kori y agradecería que te fueras.-

- Star...- Cierro los ojos con furia.

- Kori. Soy Kori.- Digo intentando zanjar la conversación como lo había hecho hace tres días.

- No, no eres Kori, eres Star... mi amiga.- Posa su mano en mi hombro y yo lo aparto con brusquedad.

- Amiga?! Qué es una amiga?! Qué es la amistad? Dejarme aquí durante dos años es amistad?? MUERETE ROBIN!!!- Grito con fuerzas. Él se aparta con temor y sorpresa al verme de esa forma.

Qué? Le sorprende verme teniendo convulsiones? Pataleando por aire? Que se sorprenda!

Dos enfermeras entran y me toman de los brazos con rapidez y fuerza. John entra y saca a ese hombre de mi habitación. Cierro los ojos con dolor en las muñecas y lanzo un grito de desesperación. Siento como unas esposas rodean mis muñecas.

No...

- NO!!!!!- Abro los ojos y clavo mi mirada en el techo. Me tomó tanto que confiaran en mi para que me sacaran las esposas...- NO!!!- Me retuerzo intentando sacármelas. No... Juro que no haré nada. No mataré a nadie. No soy peligrosa... ustedes lo saben. Muevo las manos intentando obtener mi libertad. Algo se clava en mi brazo...

Y casi al instante todo se vuelve negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estará bien?- Oigo su voz... no puedo creer que lo dejen entrar luego de lo que me hizo hacer.

Muevo las muñecas y siento como el frío metal esta en mi piel, doloroso, frío, metálico... Es tan parecido a mi alma.

Abro los ojos con pesadez y veo cómo ellos se empinan sobre mi, para verme a la cara. A todos les recorre un escalofrío. No lo veo... pero lo sé.

- Star...- Dice ella por primera vez desde hace años.

- Kori...- Digo con una frialdad que hasta hace que ella se tambalee.

- Kori, buenos días...- Dice el doctor a mi otro lado. Lo miro con dolor y por primera vez cuando miro a alguien no siente esa corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

- Por qué?- Le pregunto con sencillez, para luego mover tenuemente las pulseras metálicas.

- Kori... realmente lo siento.-

- Si lo sintiera no me estaría haciendo esto.-

- Lo sé...- Miro el techado con molestia pero sin expresión alguna. Sé que ellos se están preguntando por qué no les hablo. Uno de ellos es el único que se digna a interrumpir el pacto silencioso.

- Y bien... Kori...- Dice con dificultad. Lo miro por el simple hecho de que él me visitó una vez luego de mi hospitalización aquí y porque respeta mi decisión.

- No necesitas decir nada, Cyborg.- Le digo mirando su ojo humano. Él suspira con un poco de tristeza. El doctor me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada. Me sonríe tenuemente. Yo asiento y él se dirige a la puerta. Claramente oigo como le susurra al menor de ellos.

- No sucederá nada... y si pasa, aprieta el botón rojo.-

Cuando la puerta se cierra, el silencio se presenta entre nosotros. Mis labios están sellados. Ellos son los que deben explicarse, no yo.

- Creímos que era lo mejor.- Dice con voz temblorosa el verde.

- Para quién?- Digo sin mirarlos, perdiendo mi visión en el cielo a través del vidrio.

- Para todos.- Responde la joven. El silencio sigue aquí. Cyborg posa su brazo cibernético sobre mi hombro.

- Nunca estuvimos de acuerdo.-

- Pero nunca hicieron nada para evitarlo.- Cierro los ojos con dolor. Volteo y los abro despacio. Todos quedan shockeados al ver como ese líquido cristalino se vuelve a posar sobre mis ojos. Cierro los ojos con firmeza para sacarlo de mi camino. Luego los miro con la frialdad de antes. – Váyanse.- Es una orden y una suplica. Ella entiende que fue suficiente y se levanta de su silla. El menor la sigue y Cyborg también. ÉL no se mueve. –VETE.- Digo con más fuerza de la debida. Se levanta con un miedo nunca antes visto en su rostro.

Todos se comienzan a retirar. Oigo cómo Cyborg susurra un "Volveremos". Yo asiento sin demostrar sentimiento. No me produce nada... porque debe ser una mentira.

ÉL me mira con dolor en su mirada. Y oigo algo que me hace que lo odie más...

- Lo siento...- Mis ojos expresan furia por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Vete, y no vuelvas...- Digo con odio en mi voz. Él se aleja de mi cama y cierra la puerta tras de si, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya no entiendo nada. Él no ha vuelto, a pesar de que el resto sí. Ella parece más elocuente que antes, a pesar de que a mi persona no se dirige nunca. Cyborg parece ser el único que piensa que ya estoy lista para salir a pesar de mi poca demostración emocional. El menor no opina. Se mantiene al margen de mi vida pero continua visitándome tomado de la mano de ella.

Pero Él sigue sin aparecerse. Le ordené que no lo hiciera pero nunca pensé que se rindiera tan pronto. Después de todo...

Él me amó.

No comprendo porqué ellos siguen viniendo si yo no les hablo. Sólo unos débiles monosílabos que hacen que se sobresalten. Luego Cyborg me sigue contando todo mientras es observado por lo otros dos.

Una vez la oí llorar. Salió de la habitación y oí como el verde murmuraba unas palabras tranquilizadoras para opacar unos sollozos adoloridos. Luego, un vaso a mi lado se quebró y el líquido transparente mojó todo en rededor. Todos pensaron que lo había arrojado hacia ella, por lo que no me liberaran jamás.

Muevo las esposas con furia, lanzando un quejido. Con resignación dejo caer la cabeza hacia un costado, mientras que el sol es cubierto por nubes oscuras.

Alguien toca la puerta y, como todos, entra sin esperar respuesta.

El silencio se hace presente. Sé quien es y no me importa.

- Star...- Lanzo un suspiro de frustración.

- Cyborg, agradecería que me dijeras Kori...- Le digo sin mirarlo mientras cierro mis ojos, intentando opacar la furia de mi alma.

- Sabes que no me agrada hacerlo.-

- Sabes que no me importa.- Oigo cómo el suspira resignado.

- Sabes que si.- Dice, mientras se sienta en mi cama. Volteo intentando no rozar la piel con el metal pero se me hace imposible y mis ojos se cierran con fuerza para opacar un quejido. –Deben doler...- Mira las esposas y ve cómo alrededor de mi carne se ha comenzado a tornar de un tono carmesí irritado.

- Es el precio por ser una loca.- Digo con maldad y clavando un puñal que, sé muy bien, ha dolido.

- Tú no estás loca.-

- Explícaselo a la sociedad, a la naturaleza, a John, a Raven, a BeastBoy, a él...- Le digo con una fría crueldad y siento como el roce con mis ataduras hace que me torture más.

- Raven, Bb y Robin no piensan que estés loca.-

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes.-

- No lo es.-

- Entonces cómo explicas el hecho de no hablarme??- Le digo clavando mi ojos entrecerrados en los suyos. Mis ojos, ahora dos ranuras filosas y brillantes, intentan adentrarse en su mente metálica, mientras él ambiciona aguantarme la mirada pero le es imposible. Al minuto la baja, con dolor en su alma.

- Lo siento.-

- Sé que si.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No dudo que Cyborg sea una gran persona y que sus visitas de ahora no sean del corazón, pero nada de lo que él haga me hará olvidar que ni él ni los demás me visitaron en mis dos años de encierro. Tampoco dudo que ella y el menor vienen aquí por voluntad propia, pero eso tampoco me hace olvidar que sus silencios son sólo parte de la lastima que me sienten porque... yo estoy loca. Y lo que menos dudo es que él no quiere venir. Que me tiene miedo, lastima, rencor.

No lo dudo ni un segundo.

- Estás ahí?- Miro a quien desde hace unos minutos ha sido ignorada. Samantha esta sentada, balanceándose hacia delante y detrás, mientras con sus brazos rodea sus rodillas y esa risilla maliciosa adorna su rostro. Suspiro de forma molesta.

- Por supuesto...-

- Me oíste?- Dice. Yo miro el techo y de pronto su cabellera negra cae sobre mi cara y su pálido rostro aparece en mi visión.

- Claro, Sam.- Miento con facilidad.

- No lo hiciste.- Deduce luego de unos segundos de mirarme a los ojos. Ella tampoco se asusta de mi mirada. –Vi a Dick... me dijo que mañana vendrá a visitarme!!- Luego de decir eso, chilla de forma escalofriante.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. La cereza del pastel. La gota que colma el vaso... le odio. A él, al mundo... Espera. Yo no le odio. Por qué habría de odiarlo? A mi no me importa. No me importa lo que haga. No importa si vive, si muere, si odia, si ama...

No me importa.

- Kori?- Un golpecito en mi cara me hace reaccionar. Mi mirada se pierde en la pastilla verde que debía ingerir dentro de unos momentos.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Sam...-

- La pasaremos tan bien, Kori!!- Chilla de forma aguda.

Debo hablar con Cyborg. Un segundo. Yo no quiero hablar con nadie. Hace años que no lo hago, hace años que soy sólo una piedra que oye y no siente. Hace años que deseo olvidarlos y hablar con ellos no es la forma.

Yo no quiero hablar con nadie, pero... necesito hacer algo para sacar este sentimiento... Sentimiento? Qué es eso? Y qué es esto? Qué hace esta agua de nuevo aquí?!

Noto que Sam ya se ha ido. Obvio. Mientras yo estoy en mi mundo luchando por saber quien soy, ella ha desaparecido, tal vez huyendo de una enfermera. La gota cae entre las sábanas y estas la observe.

Casi al instante, alguien toca la puerta.

Y como siempre, alguien entra sin esperar respuesta.

- Buenos días.- Cyborg. Siempre el buen Cyborg. Un gruñido es mi respuesta. –Veo que no tan buenos.- Dice, mientras se sienta en mi cama al lado de mis piernas. Noto como ninguno de los otros ha venido. Por primera vez, sólo ha venido a quien realmente le importo.

- Tal vez mejor que otros días...- Digo moviendo mis ataduras para acomodar un poco mis manos. Mis ojos se cierran por el ardor.

- No te las van a sacar?-

- Nunca más.- Digo como sino me importara. Lo cual es una gran mentira, pero vamos... toda mi vida lo ha sido.

- Entonces por qué la mejoría?-

- Porque al fin, todos aquellos que decían ser mis amigos se sacaron las caretas y no vinieron.- Le digo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento algo... tristeza... mucha tristeza.

Parece que Cyborg lo percibe porque con una mirada triste me abraza. No un gran abrazo, ya que estoy acostada. Pero sus manos rodean mi cabeza mientras su torso cae al costado de mi cuerpo y su cabeza sobre la mía en señal de la hermandad que nos une.

La puerta se abre de golpe y Cyborg se separa de mi con una rapidez inimaginable. Mira al intruso y luego a mi persona. Veo cómo su estado anímico ha decaído de golpe, tal vez porque ha notado que he vuelto a ser la misma.

- Star...- Dice el recién llegado.

- Soy Kori.- Digo con frialdad y miro a Cyborg. –Llévatelo.- Es una orden. Mi hermano asiente y con rapidez toma al pelinegro por los hombros y lo aleja de mi habitación.

La puerta se cierra dejándome sola con las paredes blancas, una pastilla verde y un vaso de agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mismo cielo oscuro. El mismo suelo opaco. Las mismas sombras que cubren mis sueños.

Miro mi alrededor sin darle mayor importancia a los alaridos de fondo. Doy un paso dudoso. Tal vez esto no es correcto. Doy otro paso y otro más. El pequeño rastro de miedo se desvanece de mi mente y mis ojos miran hacia delante, esperando ver el horizonte.

De pronto, algo húmedo cae sobre mi nariz. Siento como baja por el costado de esta lentamente y como circula a través de mi mejilla, muriendo de la comisura de mis labios. La saboreo lentamente, con mi filosa lengua, que recorre mis labios de forma paulatina.

Otra gota cae sobre mi cabeza, y millones le sigue a esta. Observo como el piso se tiñe poco a poco de rojo y cómo mis cabellos se sienten más pesados, mientras gotean un líquido espeso y carmesí. Levanto las manos y las junto. Más del elemento cae sobre mis manos, tiñéndolas del color característico. Lo reconozco enseguida.

La lluvia es sangre.

Abro los ojos de golpe y observo el lugar. Intento levantarme pero las ataduras me lo impiden.

Casi las había olvidado. Es extraño, pero ya me acostumbre al roce del metal con mi piel ya herida. Ya me acostumbre al sudor que siempre rodea mis muñecas y a mi garganta seca.

Trago un poco de saliva para sacarme la sed que me ataca. Mi lengua recorre mis labios para humectarlos. Me paralizo al instante.

Ese sabor...

Es sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro los ojos poco a poco con dolor y pesadez. Todo se ve borroso, más sin embargo noto que quien esta frente mío es nada más ni nada menos que John. Muevo débilmente las muñecas y no siento el metal, pero tampoco puedo moverlas.

Muevo la cabeza hacia la derecha y observo mis manos vendadas con gasas teñidas de rojo. Miro nuevamente al doctor, que me observa con preocupación.

- Estás bien, Kori?- Me pregunta, casi en un susurro. Yo sigo sin distinguirlo completamente pero asiento con la cabeza, lo que me causa mareos. Noto como sus labios se curvan hacia arriba con un toque de tristeza.- No es verdad...- Se acerca a un aparato que esta conectado a mi cuerpo. Veo como una línea verde sube y baja, junto con un ruido ensordecedor. Cierro los ojos e intento recordar qué pasó.

- Qué fue lo que...- Intento hablar, pero las fuerzas me fallan y la frase queda a medias.

- Enloqueciste.- Le miro como si fuera una broma de muy mal gusto. Un silencio incómodo se estaciona entre nosotros y él mira hacia otro lado mientras tartamudea para enmendar su error.- Es decir... sufriste un ataque de nervios. No sé que fue lo que lo causó, pero cuando entré estabas tirando fuertemente de las esposas y gritando cosas. La fuerza que hiciste no las rompió, pero si hizo que te lastimaras de forma definitiva.- Voltea hacia mí y comienza a revisar unas notas de su planilla.

- Qué gritaba?- Pregunto con un poco de temor y dolor, no expresado en mi voz. Aumento la presión de mis ojos al notar cómo él clava la aguja sobre mi brazo derecho e inyecta una droga. Cuando los abro, veo cómo empalidece y se hace el interesado en la naturaleza, mirando hacia fuera.

- Pues... Pedías piedad, Kori... Pedías que te perdonaran y a cada segundo gritabas la palabra sangre.-

- Había sangre aquí??-

- No, Kori, cómo crees?- Dice, sabiendo que la sangre causa muchas complicaciones en mí. Se escucha una campana que indica el final del día laboral. John se aleja de la ventana y oye cómo mi puerta es golpeada suavemente. Un hombre pálido y ojeroso está allí. Tiene la cara desnutrida, la bata que usa le queda grande y mira todo sin vida en los ojos. Un torrente de baba surge desde su boca, cae a través de su mentón y cae en el piso.

- Jack... qué haces aquí? Te perdiste de nuevo?- El hombre asiente taciturnamente y murmura algo inelegible. – Ven, te acompañaré.- El médico se aleja de la ventana y de mi cama. Desde la puerta me mira con esa mirada que detesto.

Esa mirada impregnada de tristeza.

La puerta se cierra y el sonido hace que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo. Suspiro y siento como mi cabeza pesa. La droga que me dio debe ser un somnífero o algo para ayudarme a relajar...

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Cierro los ojos, mientras mi respiración se apacigua poco a poco. No sé si deseo dormirme y encontrarme con la oscuridad de nuevo... ya no sé ni lo que deseo pero no es cosa de desear o no...

Es cosa de caer bajo el efecto de un brebaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Star...- Genial. Nuevamente ese nombre. La visión se aclara y por alguna razón no me contento con ver a Cyborg sentado a mi lado, con una sonrisa de lo más sincera. –Buenos Días, dormilona...- Esta risueño. Lo noto claramente por el brillo en su ojo humano. Yo gruño y noto mi boca y garganta seca. Dudo. Al final, lentamente, paso mi lengua por mis labios para humedecerlo.

Por qué dudo? Es sólo humedecerme los labios... No lo entiendo.

- Adivina qué...- Dice él y me muestra la mano derecha con ilusión. Un anillo de oro reluce en su anular.- Me casé.- Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y me sonríe con un amor incondicional.- Siento que no hayas podido estar allí.- Él sigue monologando. Ya está acostumbrado a mi silencio.- Bee estaba hermosa, sabes? Y tú hubieras estado divina con un vestido blanco, lo aseguro.- Su rostro se transfigura y cambia a una mirada tranquila, con un deje de tristeza.

- Siento no haber podido estar aquí ayer.- Se disculpa. Levanto ambas cejas con extrañeza. Por qué habría de venir todos los días?- Realmente lo siento mucho pero es que...-

- Cyborg, no necesitas explicarte.- Le digo y él me mira con el ojo muy abierto.- Te casaste. No necesitas explicaciones...- Miro la ventana con un deje de tristeza. Un rayo de luz ilumina mi rostro y ni siquiera cierro los ojos. – Felicitaciones... que sean muy felices.-

Oigo como ahoga un grito y siento como me abraza como lo hizo la primera vez. Cierro los ojos con dolor y siento el olor que impregna sus ropas. Intento no sentir nada, aunque me es imposible. Cyborg es el único al que realmente le importo. El único que me sigue queriendo a pesar de todo. Mi único y verdadero hermano.

Se separa de mí poco a poco. Su mirada decae en mis muñecas y su ojo preocupado voltea hacía mí.

- Qué te sucedió?- Por primera vez en este lugar, siento que no es lástima, que no es tristeza, que no es burla... es preocupación. Verdadera preocupación.

- No... no es nada...- Le digo y siento como me mira e intenta descubrir la mentira. En ese instante entra John. Le miro y él me devuelve la mirada.

- Qué le sucedió?- Pregunta mi ex compañero de equipo.

Intento que se de cuenta de que no quiero que Cyborg sepa mi debilidad. Nadie debe saber mi debilidad.

- Nada, sólo que las esposas resultaron mucho más dañinas de lo previsto.-

- Entonces sáquenselas!- Veo como se levanta de mi lado y se dirige al doctor con molestia.

- No es tan fácil.- Un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Rayos. Por qué no es tan fácil? Ya me las sacaron una vez. Ya habían confiado en mi... Por qué tenía que venir ÉL? Por qué?

Sin evitarlo, un bufido sale de mis labios.

- No rezongues, Kori, sabes perfectamente cómo son las reglas.- Noto que John sonríe más de lo normal. Qué es hoy? El día de "Todo esta bien, riamos y cantemos como los teletubbies"?

A modo de respuesta gruño y miro el vaso que descansa sobre mi mesa de luz.

- Agua.- Digo al notar cómo mi garganta sigue seca a pesar de las cantidades de saliva tragada.

Cyborg se me acerca y empina el vaso sobre mi boca entre abierta. Siento cómo el líquido cae delicadamente por mi garganta y muevo la cabeza al acabarse la sed. Él retira el contenedor y mira su reloj incorporado.

- Debo irme. Se me hace tarde.- Veo que sus movimientos son más toscos de lo normal y al retirarse que no se despide de John.

El doctor se me acerca y me toma la temperatura. Observa su reloj unos momentos, mientras posa su pulgar derecho en mi cuello. Luego, observa el monitor con unos datos de hace mucho tiempo. Mira ambas cosas con el seño fruncido. Baja la cabeza por unos segundos y hace ruidos extraños. Al voltearse, le veo acercárseme con unas gasas nuevas.

Me cambia las vendas con delicadeza y sin miedo a que yo me escape, a pesar de que para hacerlo obviamente tubo que sacarme las esposas.

Luego, sin hablarme, vuelve a mirar la extraña máquina. Hay tres líneas de color verde brillante. Sobre cada una hay números. Son ritmos cardiacos. Lo sé porque él intentó explicármelo en algún momento.

Me mira y luego a la máquina. Niega con un deje de tristeza que noto al instante. Luego, sale de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con un ruido que me encrespa la piel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro los ojos con pesadez y miro el cielo oscuro. Es de noche. No pregunten la hora, no la sé. No pregunten el día, no lo sé. No pregunten cómo me siento... porque lo sé y no deseo expresarlo.

De fondo se oyen los gritos generales.

- No... por favor...-

- Nick? Dónde estás?? Estás bien!-

- No me dejen!!-

- StarFire...-

Me quedo helada al oír ese grito. Es un susurro, se oye ronco y a la vez con una suavidad que asusta.

- StarFire...- Miro a todos lados, mientras lucho por sacarme las esposas. Mierda!!! –Ven aquí...- Cierro los ojos con miedo y muevo las manos. Esa voz me resulta conocida. Ahora es más calmada y tiene un tono femenino indiscutible. – Te necesitamos...-

Esa voz es...

- StarFire... Por qué?- Un graznido se oye desde afuera. Un graznido furioso, lleno de temor e ira.

Es de...

- Por qué perdiste la cordura?-

Raven...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una luz golpea con fuerza mis ojos esmeraldas. Los cierro con más fuerza impulsivamente y mis oídos comienzan a captar un extraño zumbido. Maldito... Intento acercar mis manos a mi cabeza pero una fuerza impide que lo haga. Noto cómo el metal frío intenta clavarse en mi piel para dañarme más pero las vendas se lo impiden. Siento también cómo mis muñecas están humedecidas y cómo una gota baja a través de mi antebrazo y recorre mi codo, antes de caer en las sábanas.

En la habitación no hay nadie. Miro a ambos lados lo que me produce mareos. Vuelvo a posar la cabeza sobre la almohada con fuerza y resignación. De qué vale mirar a todos lados si no busco a nadie?

Un suspiro sale de mis labios y miro mis muñecas. Las vendas están mas oscuras y rojizas que ayer. Una nueva gota de sangre recorre el mismo camino que la anterior. Un escalofrío recorre mi piel al ver cómo la gota de tono escarlata baja lentamente por mi brazo, dejando un sendero frío y viscoso por detrás.

Cierro los ojos. No deseo verlo. Hago fuerza para apretar el botón rojo ubicado al lado de mi cama. Sólo un poco. Necesito que me limpien la sangre. No deseo verla... Sólo un poco más... un poco más... Imposible. La mano cae de forma pesada sobre la almohada y deja una mancha roja. La visión se me hace borrosa. Cierro los ojos poco a poco. Al instante, un ruido indica que la puerta se ha abierto.

- Buenos...- Oigo cómo ahoga un grito. John se acerca a mí y abre las esposas con rapidez. No intento moverme, no intento explicarme. No intento nada.

Él mueve las muñecas, lo cual me produce un profundo dolor y ardor. Siento cómo las heridas son recorridas por el aire, cómo las zonas húmedas por el líquido rojo y cálidas por las vendas son acariciadas por el aire frío de la habitación. Él las cubre con nuevas vendas y agua oxigenada. Ahogo un grito al sentir el ardor. Luego vuelve a atarme.

- Qué sucedió? Las heridas ya estaban casi cicatrizadas, Kori.- Dice, mientras se sienta al lado de mis piernas.

- No... lo sé.- Digo, mientras intento recordar que pasó anoche.

- Algo tubo que hacer que tuvieras un ataque nuevamente. Necesito saber que fue.- Dice, mientras me escruta con la mirada.

- Ya te dije que no lo sé.- Miro hacia el otro lado, sin gana de enfrentarme con él.

- Kori!!-

- John! No lo sé! Compréndeme! No recuerdo nada fuera de lo normal!-

- Pero algo debió pasar... Necesito que intentes recordar...-

- Lo estoy intentando!!- Me volteo con una ligereza que me marea. Intento no demostrar emoción alguna, mientras clavo mi mirada sobre la del doctor. Veo cómo su cara se contorsiona en una mueca de miedo y tristeza. Se levanta con rapidez y se aleja de mi en dos zancadas.

- Odio cuando te pones así, Kori.- Dice, mientras toma la perilla.

- Yo odio al mundo.-

Sale de mi cuarto con decisión, como quien presume el no volver jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Quieres algo, Star?- Pregunta mi hermano, sentado a mi lado. Hace ya dos días que no recibo atención médica de ningún tipo. Samantha parece haber desaparecido de golpe y no acude a mi encuentro.

Hace ya dos días que la soledad es lo único que me acompaña.

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cyborg me mira con esa mirada que detesto. Sé que debo estar hecha un desastre. Noto cómo mi miramiento es perturbado por unos cabellos cobrizos. Muevo la cabeza pero no se mueven, pegados a mi rostro por el sudor de cada noche y esas gotas extrañas que surgen.

Cyborg acerca su mano negra a mi rostro y aparta los mechones. Su contacto con mi perfil hace que una extraña sensación de ardor, calor y dolor me embargue el sector. Cierro los ojos intentando retener ese efecto que ya había sentido en algún momento y que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Él no nota el dolor que me causa su tacto. O tal vez si. Me sonríe y comienza a acariciarme el rostro haciendo que mi piel sienta como millones de diminutos cuchillos se clavan y un fuego invisible lo recorre quemando cada sector. Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y podría jurar que su sonrisa es maliciosa.

Un grito se escapa de mis labios. Un grito de auxilio.

Él aparta su mano de mi cara. Siento como me da pequeñas palmadas en el estomago y como los cuchillos se expanden por mi cuerpo. Como el fuego le sigue y me hace cenizas de las que no renaceré.

Otro grito para que se aparte.

- Aléjate!!- Me remuevo molesta y comienzo a contorsionarme. Abro la boca e intento tener aire.

Cyborg se me aleja y aprieta el botón rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya hace cinco días que estoy completamente sola. Cyborg se me intenta acercar, pero su tacto me quema y sus palabras son benignas sin que las piense y salen puñales que se clavan en mi pecho. John no ha vuelto. Dos enfermeras vienen de vez en cuando, pero no pueden tocarme y ahora ya me niego a tomar cualquier pastilla por lo que es inútil.

Es inútil intentar darme ganas de vivir.

De que sirve vivir? Mi vida es una mierda. No hay nada peor que vivir aquí. Soy un muerto que no pudo disfrutar de su muerte ni de su vida. Mi vida, la cual era un sueño hecho realidad, de un día para el otro se transformó en la mayor de mis pesadillas. Ahora estoy sola y todos ignoran el hecho de mi sufrimiento, ya que lo oculto.

Quiero que se den cuenta solos. Eso sería un factor que indicaría que les importo aunque sea un poco. Pero no lo notan y mis ganas de vivir se van agotando, mi paciencia y mi esperanza ya desaparecieron hace tiempo y mi vitalidad parece que nunca existió.

Mis manos siguen atadas, encarcelando no sólo mi cuerpo a esta cama, sino que también mi espíritu, que parece que nunca volverá a liberarse.

Mi cuerpo ya esta desnutrido por la falta de alimentos. No tengo ánimos de comer y a pesar de que me pusieron un suero, hago cualquier cosa para que se salga.

Mis manos están llenas de ese líquido carmesí que odio con tanta desazón. Al no tocarme, nadie puede cambiarme las vendas y las últimas noches han sido las peores. Mis pesadillas se volvieron recuerdos de los peores.

Son recuerdos de mi vida pasada. La felicidad que perdí y me abandonó. Las sonrisas que ya no están. Los amigos que desaparecieron.

El amor que yo creí encontrado.

Paso todo el día taciturna, mirando la ventana e intentando traspasarla con mis pensamientos. Me imagino allá, lejos, disfrutando del sol y la luna que me daban mis poderes. Disfrutando de aquellos que me quisieron.

Me imagino como era antes, sin que esto pasara.

Perdí las ganas de todo. Y noto cómo la oscuridad me rodea, me embarga, me inunda... me hace doler y lo disfruto.

Porque sé que pronto yo no estaré aquí.

La puerta se abre y sin ánimos la miro. Mis ojos se abren el doble o el triple al verlo.

- Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con una voz ronca, de no haberla usado en varios días.

- Te vine a visitar.- Dice y se sienta a mi lado. Intenta tocarme la mano manchada de la sangre coagulada, pero yo la aparto con todo el dolor que eso me produce.

- Por qué lo hiciste?- Dice con reproche.

- Yo no quise hacerlo.- Respondo. El silencio dura por unos segundos pero me decido.- Pero en estos momentos lo volvería a hacer.-

- La volverías a matar?- Pregunta él, levantando las cejas.

- Por supuesto.- La frialdad de mi respuesta le deja frío y estático.

- Qué pasó con la Star que conocí?- Me pregunta, con dolor, levantándose.

- Murió al igual que tú para mí.- Parpadeo para sacarme unas gotas extrañas de los ojos y él ya no está.

Robin ya no está.

**Epílogo**

El sol brilla de una forma especial, como queriendo darle fuerza a aquel lugar tan lúgubre. Seis personas estaban alrededor de un gran cajón de tono opaco que tiene varias escrituras. No hay padre. No hay nada.

No hay llanto de parte de nadie.

El más grande físicamente, se acerca al cajón y toca la maderas lustrosa con tristeza. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y un pequeño golpecito en su espalda le indica apoyo moral de parte del emisor.

La chica de pelos cortos se aleja de su amigo y deja una rosa blanca encima del contenedor. Su mirada opaca indica que no hay sorpresa ante el desenlace de aquella vida pero que la tristeza le embarga y la culpa no la deja en paz.

Un hombre castaño se acerca al cajón sin decir nada. Mira el cielo y los rayos pegan directamente en sus ojos. Los cierra sin poder evitarlo y dos lagrimas ruedan por sus tersas mejillas, a pesar de intentar retenerlas.

- Adiós...- Murmura, mientras sus ojos extrañamente lejos de tener vida, tienen un tono opaco que indica la presencia de la muerte en su alma corrompida.

Una chica pelinegra y de cabellos largos, esta sentada, mirando el féretro con una sonrisa más débil de lo usual, sin ese toque de malicia y locura. El castaño se le acerca y le mira inquisitoriamente, preguntándole cómo puede sonreír. Ella sólo se encoge de hombros.

- Ahora está mejor.-

El último de ellos se acerca. No hay rastro de nada, parece físicamente destrozado y que psíquicamente no hay consuelo. Mira el cielo como los anteriores. El sol se clava en sus ojos enmascarados y no los cierra.

Ahora entendía porque las novelas donde alguien moría se hacia el velorio bajo la lluvia. El sol parecía darle un tono más mortifico, como si debieran estar felices. Le recordaba que había gente allí afuera disfrutando del día, que ignoraban por completo que la mejor persona del mundo había muerto.

- No fue tu culpa.- Dice el menor, mientras abraza con una mano a la chica de pelo corto y mira a su líder.

Él le mira y niega con la cabeza, estando en desacuerdo con esa afirmación.

- Por supuesto que fue su culpa... la de él y la de todos.-

La frase de la chica sentada y sin su sonrisa llega como un balde de agua fría para todos. Algo que los trae a la realidad y los deja sin aliento.

"_Hello, I'm still here... Others left yesterday"  
__Hello- Evanescence_

Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a todos los lectores que hayan leído estas líneas, a las almas que se sientan solas, a aquellos que sientan que no tienen cariño, a aquellos que son abandonados por sus amigos, a aquellos que se sienten locos y diferentes...

Me lo dedico a mi persona, como un desahogo. No se dejen vencer, no sean cómo StarFire, no se dejen morir en este mundo que es un loquero. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos: que algunos no los reconozcan, no significan que no los tengan.

Porque abandonar a un amigo por un error que cometió es un defecto.

Tengan perdón consigo mismo y con las personas que están ahí afuera. Intenten incluir a la gente solitaria, tal vez necesita ayuda...

Espero les haya gustado,

Atte;  
Sango-Lily

PD: Star no puede romper las esposas por la falta de la felicidad y cualquier sentimiento, por ende tampoco puede usar sus starbolts o los rayos de los ojos.


End file.
